


letters from the dead #1

by transplisetsky



Series: letters from the dead [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #i just needed it out of my system, #whatever, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Letters, Self-Hatred, Trans, epistle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transplisetsky/pseuds/transplisetsky
Summary: a bunch of things that i need to write out.





	

Esto no es una carta de arrepentimiento, ni un grito de ayuda, ni una declaración de intenciones: es un reflejo de la realidad a la que pretendo enfrentarme por mi cuenta y riesgo. Esto no es para que me hagan caso, no es para llamar la atención ni tampoco una idea estúpida que se me ha metido en la cabeza.

Esto no es una fase, es un hecho.

Lo primero, los estudios. Siempre habéis dicho que queréis que tengamos mejores trabajos y oportunidades de las que tuvisteis vosotros, que por eso nos pedís que estudiemos. También decís que no nos estáis obligando, que sólo os preocupáis por nuestro futuro. Que no nos forcemos, que nos lo tomemos con calma. Creo que no os dais cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas, que lo que estudiabais y la presión que teníais encima han cambiado, que se nos exigen cosas diferentes, niveles diferentes a los que teníais. Y tampoco entendéis que yo y ****** no somos la misma persona. Yo no soy capaz de estudiar como estudiar ella, no puedo plantarme delante de un libro durante horas. Apenas soy capaz de mantener la concentración veinte minutos en una película o en algo que me gusta, como para hacerlo en algo que no.

Me gusta aprender, no me gusta estudiar. Y ahora mismo no me veo capaz de estudiar bachillerato o una carrera. Te lo dije el verano pasado y te lo repito ahora: quiero hacer un *****, aunque tenga que irme a [...] a hacerlo. Sí, quiero hacer [manchas de café y lágrimas], y me da igual lo que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda pensar. Es un trabajo tan digno como otro cualquiera, tiene futuro y me gusta. Me gusta y es lo que quiero hacer.

Y, aunque me gustaría que lo apoyaseis, si no lo hacéis me acabará dando igual. Es mi vida y será mi futuro. Es algo que yo voy a hacer, algo en lo que voy a trabajar. Yo, no vosotros. Yo, no tú.

Sé que estáis pagando vosotros, que el dinero viene de tú trabajo. Pero si me fuerzas a hacer algo que no me gusta o algo que sé que no soy capaz de hacer, sólo estarás malgastando tu esfuerzo, mi tiempo y mis ganas de vivir.

Que son pocas. Y llevan siendo pocas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Te lo digo por escrito, porque cara a cara parece que se te olvida: no sirvo para estudiar, mi inteligencia no es compatible con este sistema educativo, no sé memorizar. Tengo una memoria terrible para las cosas que me importan o me gustan, para las que no, es todavía peor. Crees que todo lo que se necesita es esfuerzo, pero por mucho que lo ponga, no consigo nada. Y me he cansado, esta vez del todo. Es mucho tiempo forzándome en algo por lo que no consigo ningún tipo de recompensa.

Así que no, no quiero seguir estudiando [borroso], no quiero que me den más ataques de ansiedad en clase, no quiero llorar más cuando intento estudiar y nada se me queda, no quiero sentirme una desgracia cada vez que mis notas no superan el cinco. No quiero mentir para no ir a clase, no quiero plantearme tirarme delante de un coche cada vez que paso por delante del instituto. Quizá en otro momento sea capaz, pero ahora mismo sé que no puedo.

Sé que mis notas no son un reflejo de mi persona, sé que no me dan más o menos validez o me hacen más o menos inteligente. Sé que no dicen nada, excepto cuánto puedo memorizar y escupir. Pero a veces me hacéis muy difícil recordarlo. Me hacéis muy difícil pensar que sí valgo como persona independientemente de mis cualificaciones. Sé que soy capaz de más cosas.

Cada día que paso yendo a clase, intentando memorizar contenidos que no me dicen nada, ni me servirán en ningún momento, me encuentro peor. Y no os lo he dicho porque no sé cómo hablar con vosotros. Y vosotros, me parece, tampoco sabéis cómo hablar conmigo.

Y ni os culpo, ni me arrepiento.

He hecho muchas cosas mal, lo sé, lo reconozco y lo acepto. Las he hecho, no puedo cambiarlas. Y si no puedo cambiarlas, no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en arrepentirme. Ya bastante tengo encima. Sé que no confiáis en mí y tampoco es un secreto que yo no confío en vosotros. Esto no es una sorpresa, no es ningún tipo de ataque, es un hecho; es la realidad.

No busco ni espero que nuestra relación cambie de golpe, sólo quiero que lo sepáis. Tenemos una relación cordial y a mí me llega. Soy una persona distante, por muchas bromas que haga o por mucho que me ría. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo en soledad, prefiero que me dejen en paz y hacer las cosas a mí manera y en silencio.

No me gusta la gente y no me gusta contarle nada a nadie. No quiero compasión y no quiero palabras que sonarán a falso. Es mucho tiempo intentando ser como los demás y aprendiendo por la fuerza que nunca perteneceré a ningún grupo. Nunca perteneceré a ninguna parte. Lo sé, lo he admitido e incluso he empezado a sentirme cómodo en mi propia esquina, en este sitio al que sólo la gente cruel y que carece de corazón llega.

Porque yo tampoco tengo corazón. No sé querer y tampoco creo que pueda aprender. Tuviste que verlo en el funeral de tu madre. Para mí fue una obligación, algo molesto y sin sentido a lo que no quería acudir. [...] me dijo que era porque me querías cerca, pero yo creo que mi presencia allí era la de un fantasma. No sé querer y entiendo que esto le desagrade a la gente.

Lo acepto y no lo saco a relucir. Pero es un hecho, no puede cambiarse.

Quizá con el tiempo sí aprenda o sí encuentre a quien querer. Pero con tiempo. No ahora.

No llores, no te enfades. No te lo digo para que te arrepientas de mí, para que te sientas mal. No te lo digo para que te tortures intentando averiguar qué hiciste, hicisteis, mal. No habéis hecho nada mal: soy yo, que no soy como esperabais.

Y lo más fácil es aceptarlo y seguir.

No soy como ******, no tengo esa sensibilidad. Me puedo ahogar en mis propias penas y calamidades, pero no en las de los demás. No tengo corazón y no tengo empatía. A veces pienso que tampoco quiero tenerla. Puedo entender el dolor de los demás y qué arrastran; puedo entender qué sufren y por qué lo hacen; comprendo sus motivos y puedo ayudar, pero no siento nada hacia ellos o por ellos.

Aceptadlo. Aceptadlo como se acepta que el sol saldrá de nuevo, que eventualmente lloverá o que la Tierra rota en torno a su eje. Aceptadlo y os causará menos daño que intentar cambiarlo o cambiarme. No funcionará. Llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo.

Llevo mucho tiempo intentando demasiadas cosas.

He de decir que durante los periodos en los que no he estado intentando sofocar mis gritos o mis lágrimas, he leído. He aprendido y me he informado por mi cuenta. He intentando cultivar los pocos talentos que tengo. También he intentado forzar aquellos que no tengo y quiero deciros que aunque no me soporte y cada día dentro de mi propia cabeza sea un infierno, no tengo talento para la autodestrucción. El miedo que le tengo al daño físico, o al daño que me haría ser objeto de miradas llenas de lástima y repugnancia y cuchicheos al ver que visto siempre de manga larga, supera con creces el miedo al daño emocional, al daño psicológico.

Cuando digo que quiero morirme, es una realidad, no algo que diga porque lo considere gracioso. Es un deseo que me ha acompañado los últimos seis años de mi vida. Y, creedme, puedo convivir con él durante mucho más tiempo.

Así que no temáis, no pretendo haceros sufrir con intentos absurdos de acabar con mi vida.

Aceptadlo. Aceptad que vuestro hijo está enfermo, que vuestro hijo no es vuestra hija y que lo que sufro no tiene nada que ver con quien soy, si no al contrario. Quien creéis que soy es lo que me hace daño.

Porque no soy [tachaduras], creo que nunca lo he sido.

Porque soy un chico, no vuestra hija. No soy lo que habéis criado, soy quien soy. Soy lo que soy. Soy aquello en lo que me he convertido, en lo que me han transformado.

Siempre me habéis dicho que estudie, que aprenda. He estudiado, he aprendido y he usado por fin los conocimientos que he adquirido. Los he usado no para el bien común, no para los demás. Los he usado en mi propio beneficio y he intentado entender qué soy, quién soy.

Y siento que el resultado, siento que la realidad, no sea aquella que esperabais. ¿Sabíais que esperar tiene la misma raíz etimológica que esperanza? Ambas vienen del latín _sperare_ , es decir, tener esperanza. Y este, a su vez, viene de _spes_ , esperanza. Y yo espero, desde la raíz, que no tengáis esperanza en cambiarlo.

Aceptadlo, aunque no me aceptéis.

No soy [...], no soy vuestra hija, no soy una mujer. Soy un chico, soy un chico trans. No soy quien creéis que soy. No dudéis de mí, no de esto, pero si lo hacéis, no me lo digáis a la cara. No quiero hablar de esto, no quiero discusiones, no quiero ofreceros clases o explicaciones. Sé que si me lo exigís, me enfadaré. Sé que si me lo pedís, acabaré gritando y encerrándome todavía más.

Esta carta no es un grito de auxilio, no es una amenaza. Tampoco es una advertencia.

Esta carta es un acta de lo que durante estos años he ido escondiendo. Y lo he escondido porque sé que dudaréis de mí. Que pondréis excusas y todo tipo de obstáculos para no aceptar la realidad. Aceptadla ahora, aceptadla mientras no estoy aquí. Aceptadlo aunque no me aceptéis.

¿Quieres saber, madre, por qué lo he estado escondiendo? ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que volví de Madrid, tras el Orgullo? Yo llevaba una bandera, la bandera que ahora cuelga con orgullo en la cabecera de mi cama. Nos sentamos en la cocina a las doce de la noche y me miraste. Con una sonrisa y con un tono que a mis oídos sonó a sorna, dijiste: “y tú cuál de todos estos eres”. Yo te miré y perdí la sonrisa que había ganado en el viaje. E intentado templar la ira, te contesté: “Bisexual”.

¿Recuerdas qué pasó después? ¿Recuerdas qué dijiste o cómo me miraste? ¿Te acuerdas?

“¿¡Cómo!?” gritaste, como si me hubiera confesado culpable de un asesinato. “Soy bisexual, mamá”. Te dije, intentando no alterarme. Pusiste los codos en la mesa y miraste hacia la ventana cegada por la persiana. Apretaste los labios, algo que haces siempre que te enfadas. Te hace parecer más vieja, aunque supongo que has sufrido más de lo que debiste. “¿Pero tú estás segura? ¿Seguro que no es una moda o una tontería?” preguntaste, casi con odio.

Quise gritarte.

Quise gritarte que estaba harto de ti, de que intentaras imponerme lo que la sociedad te ha enseñado y tú has aceptado cerrando los ojos. Quise gritarte que sí, que estaba seguro. Que había estado seguro desde los trece años. Que si nunca te lo había dicho era porque sabía que esto pasaría.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de gritarte. De escupirte a la cara tu propia ignorancia, una ignorancia que defiendes en haber vivido más, aunque nunca te hayas formado sobre este tipo de temática. Algo que yo sí he hecho. Pero nadie me ha dado un título, ni una calificación, así que supongo que no te importa, que no os importa.

Pero no lo hice. Me levanté y me fui a dormir.

Y nunca más te dije nada si podía evitarlo.

Esta carta no es una confesión, no intento purgar los pecados que haya cometido o los errores a los que he llegado.

Soy un chico, un chico trans. Soy bisexual. Soy lo que soy y quiero deciros que no me avergüenzo. Nadie me ha obligado o convencido. Nadie me ha enajenado a creer esto. No lo soy por moda, no es una fase. No todo lo que sucede o se descubre en la adolescencia es un error. No todo está guiado por lo que vosotros creéis.

Soy trans. Y estoy orgulloso de serlo.

No me importa si os parece bien o no. Soy yo, yo y mi vida, yo y mi futuro. Renegad de mí si queréis, enfadaos si os place, odiadme y negadme mi identidad. Decid que estoy siendo estúpido, que se me pasará. Hacedlo si queréis, pero os prometo que eso no logrará hacerme entrar en vuestra razón.

Renegad de mí y yo renegaré de vosotros. No me importa, nunca lo hará. Aprenderé a vivir con ello y nunca os volveré a mirar a los ojos con el poco cariño que soy capaz de sentir. No sólo hacia vosotros, sino hacia todo el mundo.

Podéis aceptarme en silencio, aceptar qué soy y quién soy, y nada cambiará. Quizá mejore.

También podéis no aceptarme, pero callar y seguir en silencio. No os obligaré a tratarme en masculino y no os diré mi nombre. Seguiremos como hemos estado hasta ahora.

Pero negadme, obligadme a hablar, y cuando ponga los pies fuera de vuestro nido, nunca volveréis a verme o a oír de mí si puedo evitarlo.

No es una amenaza, madre, es una promesa. No te lo digo desde el odio, ni desde la ira. Te lo digo desde la claridad, desde la calma. Es una promesa, un juramento. Aceptadlo aunque no me aceptéis.

Os lo pido como nunca os he pedido nada: no me hagáis hablar.

Cuando vuelva, no quiero una charla sobre esta carta, no quiero conversaciones, no quiero discusiones. No quiero escuchar un explícame esto, no quiero porque sé que en cuanto me pidáis hablar, me cerraré en banda.

Vosotros no esperáis nada bueno de mí y yo no espero nada bueno de vosotros. No os ofendáis, no es algo malo. Supongo que yo ya no espero nada bueno de nadie.

Así que os lo pido por favor, no quiero hablar. Esta es la única prueba que hay de que os he puesto en presente la realidad.

Si queréis informaros, existe internet. Pedidle ayuda a quien sea, leed libros. Pero yo no quiero hablar, no me obliguéis a hablar porque no sé cómo hacerlo sin enfadarme. No sé cómo no tomarme vuestras preguntas y dudas como un ataque personal.

También os quiero decir que, me aceptéis o no, yo voy a seguir mi camino y haré aquello que sé que me ayudará. Pretendo hormonarme, pretendo operarme, pretendo dejar de ser la idea que tenéis de mí hasta que no pueda reconocerme nadie. [Un agujero] sólo existe en la memoria colectiva y en ningún sitio más.

He empezado a ir al psicólogo. Seguiré acudiendo os guste o no. Para la primera dosis de testosterona, si es que me la conceden, pasarán cinco meses en los que podréis mantener vuestra falsa imagen de mí, si es lo que queréis. Tras dos años en hormonas, podré cambiarme el nombre y el DNI. Y la cirugía es algo que todavía estoy planteándome, pero es casi seguro que en el momento en el que pueda permitírmelo, me quitaré el pecho, que lleva acomplejándome desde los once años.

Quiero deciros, por si os preocupa, que esto lo cubre la seguridad social.

Si es lo que queréis, desprendeos de esto. Si no vais a aceptarlo ni a aceptarme, deshaceos de esta carta, como si nunca la hubierais leído. Si queréis decirme algo, escribidlo y dejadlo en mi habitación, encima de la cama, donde pueda leerlo en paz.

Encerradme, controladme o intentad someterme si queréis malgastar vuestro tiempo así, pero no funcionará. Madre, dices que soy mayor de edad y que puedo hacer lo que quiera, que tengo que ser responsable, pues bien: esta es lo que quiero hacer, es lo que soy y lo acepto.

Ahora tomad una decisión, aunque no me la comuniquéis.

Aceptadlo y aceptadme.

Aceptadlo, aunque no me aceptéis.

Negadme y me iré.

 


End file.
